total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Amy and Brick
This article focuses on the interactions between Amy and Brick. Overview Even though Amy is often shunned by most contestants competing alongside her, Brick's noble ideals of helping any of those on his team allows him to quickly notice Amy's soft side and exploits it to try and make her a more happier person. Meanwhile, Amy is completely shocked at Brick's generosity towards teammates, and is inspired by his leadership skills, eventually getting a crush on him, as does he for respecting her liking his leadership. After Brick is eliminated, Amy is devastated, and is back to square one of her personality, always being silently upset towards those around her, especially those who voted Brick off. When she manages to get to the finale, Amy has Brick as one of her helpers and the two work together strongly, with Brick caring about Amy and hoping that she wins. After Amy defeats Beth and wins the million dollars, her and Brick kiss, thus beginning their relationship. In Amazon Nightmare, Amy ended up voting him off. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Brick landed on top of Amy when they reached the ground after jumping out the plane. Brick apologizes and asks Amy if she is okay. She said that she is okay, and the she introduces herself to Brick. In which Brick tells Amy is name as well. Amy asks both Sadie and Brick if they should team up in the challenge, Brick says yes. After Brick and Sadie says that they should get moving, Amy says that she is happy that she is around people who like her. Amy tells Brick and Sadie that she can see something on top of the Cliff. Brick follows Amy up the Cliff. The Great Chinese Race In the challenge, when all the contestants were starting to climb, Brick is seen rooting for Amy that she can do it. Amy then thanked Brick for the support. Amy then catches up to Brick, and they climb all the way up together. When they reached the top, Brick says that they should start looking for there item. Both are assigned sugar cane, in which Brick informs Amy that he can see some Sugar Cane in the forest. Both the run together to the forest. Amy then informs Brick that they should take some of the Sugar Cane that was next to them. Brick then listens to Amy, but fails to get the sugar cane out of the ground, in which Amy karate kicks the Cane, and tells Brick that they must go back now. When they reach the side of the Great Wall of China again, Brick tells Amy that they must climb again, and encourages Amy again. When Brick reaches the top, he waits for Amy and supports her to climb. Amy then tells Brick to just leave her, in which Brick said that he does not leave anyone behind. He then helps Amy up, and they both give Chris the Sugar Cane. They were deemed the winners of the challenge. Amy blushes at Brick and thanked him for helping her up. Amy then says that she is thankful that Brick won the challenge for their team. Later on in the Confessional, Brick says that he is proud of Amy helping him in the challenge, and that he is proud of her. Egyptian Torture After Chris shoves everyone off the flying plane. Amy lands on Brick, and says that she is sorry. Brick then says that it is okay, and he then helps her up. Amy then thanks Brick. Korean Pop Quizzing Amy says that their team did a great job last episode, and Brick then says good morning to Amy. Later on in the Cargo Bay, Brick greets Amy, she then greets him back and says that they should try their best to win today's challenge, Brick then agrees with Amy. Brick is seen mad at Alejandro for scaring off Amy, after she called him unattractive. In the challenge, Amy and Brick run together, and Amy says if they are lucky, they can get to the finish line first before anyone else. After Brick reaches the destination first, Amy says good job to him. Amy wishes luck to her team, when they start the second challenge. Icey Antarctica In the morning, Amy greets Brick. At the challenge, Amy says that both her and Brick can do it, and win the challenge to save Cameron. They both run together to go and save Cameron from Larry and Fang. Both Amy and Brick fall behind, in which Brick encourages Amy to keep going, and catch up to their team. He also says that they must get Trent first, who had just landed in the ice cold water, because of Brick's motto of "leave no man behind." Later on in the challenge, Brick asks if Amy is okay, in which she said no, and starts to shiver a lot. Brick then grabs Amy, and runs into the house. At the elimination ceremony, Amy wishes Brick luck, and then sneeze's, in which Brick thanked Amy. After Brick was eliminated, he fare-wells Amy, and then jumps out the plane. Jamaica Man! Amy is very sad that Brick was eliminated the last episode, and Geoff is seen trying to help her cheer up throughout the episode. Alejandro notices that Amy is sad, and asks her is she is okay. Amy sighs and mutters Brick's name to Alejandro. The Big Apple Amy and Brick are paired up for the challenge. Both are very happy to see each other again. Brick congrats Amy on reaching the Final four. Amy thanked him and told him that she doesn't think the other contestants are happy that she made it this far, and then she sighs. Brick then tells Amy not to worry. In the confessional, Amy states that she is glad that both Brick and Geoff are not bitter towards her due to her past actions. After Alejandro and Brick fight, Brick says that he is glad that Alejandro was eliminated, and that Amy and Geoff are still in the game. Both Amy and Brick agree that they should push Cody in the stroller, due to being very light, and that he has no muscles or fat. But they are then paired up with Gwen instead. Both Amy and Brick then start to push Gwen to the Empire State Building. Brick shows the way to the Building to Amy. While they are running, Brick asks Amy how the final for is going. She replies saying that it is okay, and that it isn't as she expected it to be. Amy asks Gwen to lean forward a bit more, so that they can gain more speed, in which Brick told Amy that that was a great plan. In the confessional, Brick states that he thinks Amy should win. They crossed the finish line first, and won the challenge. During the second part of the challenge, Amy asks if Brick has any ideas, which he doesn't. After getting the last word right, Brick salutes Amy saying that she did great. After they got the riddle wrong, Brick says sorry to Amy. French Talent Contest Amy tells Anne Maria that Brick taught her about the importance of loyalty. After Amy mentioned Brick's name, Sugar instantly says that Brick is horrible, and that Amy doesn't need him. Gladiatorial Finale! a Amy states in the confessional that she wants to thank everyone for getting her to finals, including Brick, Bridgette, and Geoff. When Brick is introduced along with the rest of the eliminated contestants, Amy blushes. Amy greets all the eliminated contestants as they are introduced. Brick salutes both Amy and Beth, congratulating them both on reaching the final 2, in which Amy thanked him. Alejandro shoves Amy, saying that they were talking privately, without her. Sadie then laughs at Amy, causing Brick to get mad at Alejandro, and help up Amy. Amy states that she is gonna split the money with Brick and Geoff. Brick then tells Amy to not get mad at them, as she is in the finale, and not them. Brick tells Amy that he hopes that he is paired up with Amy for the virtual challenge. Out of nowhere, Amy kisses Brick, saying that she has been holding the kiss back for some time now. Brick is happy that Amy actually likes him. Brick along with Bridgette and Geoff are paired up with Amy for the final challenge. Brick salutes Amy, as she tells them the plan. During the challenge in the virtual arena, both Amy and Brick agree that the challenge is cool. During the challenge, Brick asks Amy what the plan is, in which she replies saying that they must sneak around as silent as possible.Amy informs Brick that Staci isn't dead yet after trying to kill her, and starts to smash her leg. Amy comes back later, carrying berries, in which Brick told Amy that they look good. After Geoff gets hurt, Brick picks up a shield, and runs to Geoff, saying that he is doing it for Amy. Later on Beth throws a dagger at Amy, in which Brick jumped in the way and got hit by the dagger. Brick then dies, saying to Amy that she must win for him. Amy starts to cry when Brick was eliminated from the challenge. Brick is seen rooting for Amy to win in the sidelines, calling her babe. In the end she won the challenge and the season, Brick is seen very happy for her. Brick runs to Amy, and picks her up while kissing her. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning After Brick can't decide between Noah and Tyler to be in an alliance, Brick heads off to Amy, and states that he can't believe that Noah and Tyler still hold a grudge against each other, to which Amy agrees with Brick. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens At the elimination ceremony, Jo tells Brick about Lightning wanting to vote out Amy, and Brick decides to make a deal with Jo. Brick seems concerned that Amy is in the bottom 3, but is happy and kisses her on the cheek when Chris says she's safe. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Before elimination, Amy had told Brick to vote off Courtney, since she didn't help in the challenge at all, so he agreed to it and voted for her. Once Brick was called safe, Jo patted him on the back, which got Amy jealous, and told Jo that he is her boyfriend. Jo then states that she was aggressively hitting him, and Amy tells her that she doesn't want to see her touching Brick. This leads Brick to kiss Amy on the forehead and tell her to calm down, and that he does not like Jo in that way. En-Toxicating Brick sits next to Amy, but Jo sits in between them, making things awkward. Brick had asked Jo to sit on the other side of him, but Amy decides to push her off the bench instead. Jo calls out that she is still mean, but she just sits on the other side of Brick. But Brick does tell Amy to be more polite. Once the challenge begins, Brick, Scott, and Amy stick together and try to find the purple flower. Mutant Kingdom Brick wants to run with Amy during the challenge, but Scott keeps trying to tell him that he just wants the guys on the team to run all together. When Amy gets captured by the psycho killer, Brick feels disappointed, but Scott tells him to forgot about her, calling her a dumb cheerleader. Brick seems surprised when Amy tells Samey that Duncan was using her. Brick then hugs Amy after telling her that she and Samey can be sisters, while Scott seems disgusted by their hug. At the elimination ceremony, Brick congratulates Amy when she is deemed safe. Brick sees the argument between Amy and Jo, and tries to stop it. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste When Brick sits down in the mess hall, he accidentally calls Scarlett, ''Amy ''and tells her sorry. She then tells him that is must be hard since Amy was eliminated. During the challenge, Jo tells Brick she knows who was behind Amy's elimination, in which he asks who. He then tells her she can tell him after the challenge. After that, he manages to score a point for his team. Jo pats him on the back and tells him his girlfriend, Amy, would be proud. Once Brick asks Jo who has the idea of Amy going home, she said it was a combo of Lightning and Samey. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate Lightning then asks why Brick likes Jo, but Brick tells him he likes Amy, not Jo. 2014: A Toxic Owen After Brick and Jo accidentally kiss, Brick gets in his hiding spot, and thinks to himself what Amy would think. In his confessional, he states to Amy back home that he loves her, not Jo, and that he hopes she isn't mad at him. Brick starts to tear up because of this, but tells himself he can focus. When Jo gets Brick out, he keeps stumbling over the word kiss, and says in his confessional that the only reason why is because of how Amy will feel. Jo tells him to shut up about the kiss, and Brick apologizes, saying he's just worrying about how Amy feels. Brick once again tells Amy in his confessional that it was all an accident and that he likes her, not Jo. Jo then tells Brick that it must be clear that Amy sucks, but Brick tells her that he really likes Amy and that he's just afraid that she'll be mad at him. In Chris We Trust Brick hugs Amy, but she yells at him for kissing Jo, even though it was an accident, and she walks away from him. Brick tries again to talk to her, but Amy just ignores him and walks away, which makes Brick upset. Brick tells Samey that Amy is mad at him because Jo kissed him on accident, and Samey yells out that he and Jo kissed while dating Amy. Chris asks everyone what they think of Jo, and directs it towards Brick, due to him and Jo kissing, which angers Amy. Alejandro says that Brick said he likes her in his confessional, which leaves Amy shocked. Brick then tells everyone that he's ruined the relationship with the love of his life, and this leaves Amy stunned by the words "love of his life". Total Drama All Stars Take 2 Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs Amy says in her confessional, that she really misses Brick when she says that everyone hates her. When Amy and Lindsay are in the bottom two, Chris says they are two dumb blonde girls with athletic boyfriends. Amy then corrects Chris by saying that Brick is a soldier more than an athlete. When Amy gets flushed, Chris says she can now go back home with Corporal Brickhouse, referring to Brick. Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare The Nightmare Begins To be made Snakes on an Island To be made Caiman, I Get It Bramy broke up in this episode. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Same Team Interactions Category:Alliances Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 7 Interactions